Perfect boyfriend
by koreanBBQ
Summary: One piece AU. Perona sees the cute side of Zoro.


One piece AU.

My uncle runs a dojo near Grand High school. Time from time i would drop by and help out. Like cleaning the uniforms, dusting the lockers, and sometimes even bring snacks for them to eat. It's not like i wanted to help him out. My uncle could easily do all this by himself. I'd just go because it just feels like the right thing to do.

After transferring to Grand high from Thriller Bark High, i began coming to my Uncle's dojo everyday. It was November 14th when i met him. He was a tall brawny guy with awkward green hair, around my age. I've seen him around Grand high, i assume he goes to the same school. I never really talked to him because my group of friends from Thriller Bark High weren't so friendly with the students from Grand High. He came to my uncle that day challenging him in kendo. He lost. After that day he continued to come, everyday.

One night, i was out with my stylish adorable boyfriend. Like usual we went out for dinner and i talked about my day and about cute adorable animals. Though the atmosphere was a bit different i didn't think too much about it. My thoughts broke after my boyfriend open his stupid mouth. "I want to break up". I couldn't reply. My throat seem to be stuck. I got up and left the restaurant, even though i heard him calling out to me, i just kept walking...I came back to the dojo that night. Something told me that it was better to go to the dojo, instead of my dorm. I stepped into the dark dojo and sat on the bamboo mat in the training room. I saw some head gear and a bamboo sword still out. I assumed it was my uncle. I curled up into fetal position and just sat in the middle of the dark room. It fit me very much, this dark room and this gloomy atmosphere. I heard the door slide open behind me and the lights came on. This ruined the mood. Now i was pissed.

"UNCLE! Can't you see i'm depressed here? GET OUT AND TURN OFF THE LIGHTS!"

I heard a rough voice, one that definitely did not belong to my uncle. "Sorry, i didn't know you were in here"

I turned and i saw the green hair guy standing at the doorway. His face was bruised, so bruised that it was swollen. You could barely see one of his eyes. I was shocked. The depression suddenly vanished. I got up and rushed towards the green haired guy. "W-what happened?". He walked passed me and picked the sword and headgear and placed them on the shelf where they belong. He opened his mouth, "I thought i didn't need to use the headgear today." This ticked me off a little. How stupid can this guy be? Not wearing headgear against my uncle? Seriously...

In an annoyed tone, i scolded him. "You dumbass, did you think you could really go against my uncle without headgear? now look at you! You have this huge bruise covering half your face. That's definitely not cute!"

"Ahhh, Shut up. Aren't you supposed to be depressed?" He hissed back.

The nerve of this guy. I was a little worried about him and he tells me to shut up? Then he goes on telling me to continue being depressed? Like i choose to be depressed. I broke. I started yelling at him. I don't even remember what i was saying to him. I just remembered his shocked face when i started yelling. Then his annoyed face when i continued yelling. Then his worried face when i started crying. I remembered him patting my head, whispering "At least you didn't bruise your face". This guy didn't even know how to cheer up a crying girl properly. I mean you're a man, at least hold the girl when she's crying, yet he just stood there in front of me patting my head, making up "at least- " excuses. What an idiot, but somehow i felt better after all that.

After that, he and i would talk occasionally. Sometimes after practice he'd stay after practice to "help out", even though he says that, i'm pretty sure he stays behind just to have a small chat with me. I could tell because every time i ask him if he is going to stay, he'd slightly turns his face away from mine and mutters "Sure, i guess." You could totally tell he was hiding his blush. How adorable.

He never really talked much. He just cleaned and listened to me complain about my ex-boyfriend. One day, while we were cleaning, he popped a question out of nowhere.

"Why did you go out with such a terrible guy anyways?"

I was a little shocked at his abruptness, but decided to answer anyways. "Well, honestly. He was cute and really stylish. I mean i always wanted a stylish boyfriend, one with a really cute side and did a whole lot of romantic things for me. He was someone who was up to date with the latest gossips and knew how to crack jokes and gave me flowers on random days. So when he asked me out i said to myself, hey what the heck. I might as well say yes. Truth is, he wasn't a terrible guy, really. I just make it seem like he was. But next time i'll find myself a really, really, really cute guy who loves me just as much as i'll love him!" I puffed out a sigh and leaned onto the broom i was using.

"Like someone the opposite of me?" He jokingly asked.

"Of course! You're not cute at all!" I pouted at him. He smirked, but had a slight disappointment to his face. It suddenly became a little awkward. I realized what i had said was quite rude. "..But that doesn't mean you don't have good points too!" Trying to break the silence.

"I feel sorry for the next guy who goes out with you"

"hmmm, why's that?" I questioned a little annoyed.

"Because you're annoying as hell" He laughed his rough laugh at me. This pissed me off.

"Well, then. I take it back. You have no good points at all!" i argued back. My face turned hot. He continued to laugh like a manic. Before he noticed my face, I puffed and stomped out the door. Slamming it behind me.

This was how our relationship was. We'd talk, then argue, then we'd laugh it off. Honestly i never realized i started to like him. I don't even know why i like him. Sure, when he gets nervous and tries to hide his face is adorable. And okay, when he tries his best to comfort me when i'm down isn't the best, but it always calms me down. And he always listens to what i have to say. He's not stylish at all. Nor is he even close to being romantic. Not even close to being my ideal type. But for some odd reason. I always have this knot in my stomach whenever he arrives at the dojo. Whenever he stays behind after practice, just to chat with me, even if only for a little, always makes me think about what i want to say to him. And even on occasions he would walk me back to my dorm. This just makes me want to spend more time with him. I like him. A lot.

It was a holiday, so the dojo was closed. I was there organizing the gear while my uncle was away. I didn't expect to see him today. Since he only comes to the dojo for my uncle. While i was dusting the lockers i heard the front door open. Again, assuming it was my uncle. I walked towards the front door. "Uncle i'm almost done..." I looked up and again, it was not my uncle. It was him.

"Ummm.. I kinda forgot something in my locker...so..i came to get it." He hid his face in his white sweater.

I could tell he was lying. I also had proof that he was lying, because i just cleaned the lockers and he had nothing in there. I smirked to myself and told him to go ahead.

When he came out, i looked at him. He flinched when he caught my stare and turned his face. He dug his head into his sweater trying to hid his blush. How cute, i thought. Since it was a holiday and he came all the way here just to have a chat, i might as well go hang out with him today. "Hey, Zoro. You wanna hang out today?" i asked with a big goofy grin on my face.

He looked at me and grinned back. I took that as a yes.

We walked outside for awhile. Again, i did most of the talking. We argued and laughed at each other. Then i suddenly said something i was suppose to keep in my head. I stopped, and i stepped in front of him.

"I always wanted a stylish boyfriend. One that was cute and was up to date with the latest gossip" He seemed to be a tad bit annoyed by this. "...But i rather choose to be with you, instead of the cutest guy on this planet." I grinned at him.

He's scowling face turned into a disappointed face. I began to worry, i thought he'd be happy to hear me confess. I was about to say something to break the silence, but he cut me off.

"You know already, i'm not cute. I'm not romantic. I know for sure i'd probably make you cry. I'm rough with people. and i don't care about how i look like, so being stylish is out of the question for me. With all that, are you still willing to be with me?" he asked seriously.

I smiled. "Definitely."

His face turned pitch red. "Then...i'm in your care."

He wasn't my ideal, but definitely. He was the prefect boyfriend.


End file.
